TOXiK
TOXiK (Real name Lapin) is rabbit fighter from Amaranth, he entertains himself by attacking monsters and others larger creatures that may be dangerous to others surrounding and is often seen in other strange places such as caves, underground lakes, and even small mountains. He uses his claws not only to attack but to also dig holes on the ground where he goes exploring in search of new places. Appearance TOXiK is 140cm tall and particularly strong despise a small weak appearance. He has white skin with a green tint, black hair and ears with bright green tips, bright green eyes with a strong black shadow underneath them. He usually wears a grey beanie and a black and green gas mask. Underneath, he has large buck teeth and a green tongue. He wears a grey tank top, a black and green neck scarf and black shorts with green suspenders. He has hind legs with black fur and has fur on his arms as well. In his arms, he uses black and green sleeves with sharp metal claws and he has a furry black and green tail and long ears. Personality TOXiK acts almost like a brute bully, usually making fun of others and throwing out unappropriated jokes, in his head, he thinks he's being goofy and friendly, but to most, this isn't really the case. He's very opinionated about the things he's passionate about and tends to argue a lot when someone does not agree with his views. He also absolutely loves challenges and tends to use "Fight me" as a catchphrase. When joking about others, he is well aware that he might be hurting them, but as he personally doesn't pay much attention to insults, he imagines that they do not care. Abilities TOXiK is incredibly strong and uses his claw sleeves to help himself in battle, his claws are very strong and he can cut through various materials using them, sometimes them may drip green acid out of them, TOXiK's idea of the perfect weapon. As mentioned previously, he uses these claws to dig through holes in the dirt and find new places. Relationships None of these relationships make any sense, I really need to work on this asshole again Torch Easily scared by him. Kinda wants to know where he gets all his bombs. Radwan Wants to fight him. [[Brew MangleCat|'Brew']] Sometimes has nice junk for sale. TOXiK likes to collect junk. Backstory TOXiK, previously named Lapin, lived a normal happy life with his parents and siblings, all was fine until when in a regular day, Lapin and a few of his siblings were kidnapped to be used on secret science experiments. Their memories wiped away so that they would believe that the secret lab had always been their home and that their sudden amnesia was just a small experiment gone wrong. Some of his siblings didn't make it, reacting badly and even dying because of the experiments they were exposed to. Lapin had been exposed to experiments that would supposedly cause him to get abnormally strong for his species. These experiments had also caused his white fur to turn black and his eyes turn green, as experiments also intended for him to be able to survive if thrown in acid and even burned. These experiments were to later be used on stronger subjects to create powerful and invincible warriors to be used for unknown reasons, possibly to attack the green kingdom of Amaranth. One day, Lapin managed to barely escape the lab through the sewer, but the exposure to the toxic waste, caused the rest of his fur to turn green, but he was able to escape to the forest and run away. He had no memory of his past so he just started to live on his own. Trivia * TOXiK was originally a joke Sonic character created to make fun of neon sparkle dogs, but as I ended up liking his design, I ended up keeping him * He is a vegetarian * TOXiK can't walk on two legs and has a jumping style similar to Bunnymund from Rise of the Guardians Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Animal Drimare Category:Rabbit Drimare Category:Amaranth Category:Incomplete Page